


茶布R单身派对车部分

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: 是个短篇，前文在https://peibaikong.lofter.com/post/30f84b01_1c70c3be1
Relationships: Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, 茶布
Kudos: 6





	茶布R单身派对车部分

还没搞明白状况的布加拉提就被抵在门板上，被钳住下巴，整个口腔里里外外被吃了个遍。布加拉提艰难的推开突然发起情来的阿帕基：“你、你不是要上厕所吗……”

“硬了，尿不出来，”阿帕基手脚麻利的拉开自己的裤链，亲昵的在布加拉提耳边厮磨着：“做完软了就好了。”

面对异常热情的阿帕基，布加拉提在对方的唇舌下唔唔的勉强应对着，感觉阿帕基挑逗的舌滚烫如炭火一般，让他浑身酥软一点力气也使不出来也无法思考，只能无力的被夹在阿帕基和门板之间，任由对方饱含爱意的大肆掠夺。

布加拉提刚刚就没来得及提裤子，此刻阿帕基的硕大弹出，正好碰撞在布加拉提敏感的分身上。尚未勃起的布加拉提还小小软软的，被阿帕基已经充血的坚硬一打，又酸又痛的感觉激得布加拉提浑身一抖。

阿帕基一边吮吸着布加拉提的舌，一边用手在布加拉提腰腹上四处游走点火，胯下的火热坚硬摩擦着逐渐挺起的小布，轻车驾熟的模仿着平日他在布加拉提身后的动作。  
布加拉提的脸越来越红，气息也越来越温热，时不时从唇与唇的缝隙间溢出细碎的娇吟。阿帕基用手和肉棒一左一右裹住布加拉提逐渐胀大的下体，将两人的分身一同快速撸动着，时不时挑逗的用指尖去扫弄布加拉提已经吐露的前端。

“嗯啊……”布加拉提面上展露出似痛苦又似愉悦的表情，细密的娇喘让人只想狠狠用力操干让他发出更多诱人的声音。

阿帕基空闲的手从布加拉提的腰上滑下，用力捏了一把布加拉提麦色的蜜臀，手指就熟练的探入布加拉提的后穴，肆意搅动抠挖着，发出令人面红耳赤的淫靡水声。

“刚刚比的那个……”阿帕基放开纠缠多时的布加拉提的樱口，喷吐着火热的气息绕上布加拉提的耳朵，语气中带着恶趣味的笑意：“我的最大哦。”

同时，阿帕基深入的手指在布加拉提体内的凸起软肉上用力一按，布加拉提瞳孔一缩，无法抑制的快感伴随着阿帕基下流的话语彻底激发，终于忍不住向上一蹭，将一股一股的白浊喷射在了阿帕基下腹茂盛的毛发上。

看着高潮后面色红润微微失神的布加拉提，濒临极限的阿帕基突然将布加拉提的一条腿抬高，借着两人滑腻的体液用力捅进了布加拉提的蜜穴，几次深抽之后，就紧抵着将滚烫的精华喷射在了布加拉提细致蠕软的肉壁上。

“呃——”

受人尊敬的布加拉提，在即将成为圣洁新娘的前夜，在酒馆狭小混乱的厕所里，被射满了整个后穴。


End file.
